Chocolate Temptations
by Verlerious
Summary: Another muse. It's about Cid and Vincent. It's of course a yaoi. And it has to do with chocolate. I think that's enough info.
1. Chocolate Temptations 1

Pairing: Cid/Vincent, Vincent/Cid

Warnings: obsession with chocolate, oneshot, possible death threats, weird, um…cussing

Comment: Musing again! This time it's FF7

Author's comment: A friend and I were doing crap and then I got inspired so there. PS, chocolate is good And so I dedicate this fic to that friend because without them this wouldn't be possible. Now if things sound stupid in the fact, blame that on myself. It's my first true Cid/Vincent fic, so sue me.

Chocolate Temptations

"………."

"God, would you stop with the freakin silence already!" Cid was sitting on the bed, trying, TRYING his best to read his newspaper. Except it really wasn't just that easy. Why? Because of the brooding dark haired demon…human…whatever the fuck he was sharing the room with him! Actually Cloud was sharing as well, but he'd left them there, off to get supplies on his own knowing him. God damn guy couldn't even give one considered thought to the fact that he had companies to help him. Right now they were on a mission, scouting out the city in search of a particle crystal that was in the enemy hands. They just needed to locate it before actually coming up with a better plan. But the city was so hectic and filled with soldiers wondering around it wasn't just that easy.

People were suspicious of newcomers it seemed. And what would be weirder than a spiky haired kid and a guy that acted like a vampire? As for himself…well shit he was one of the more normal of the group, though he did have his…kicks. As it turned out, Cloud had decided to take him and Vincent along with him. Kind of a shock considering he had known Tifa and Barret way longer than Vincent and him. Not that Cid was complaining but maybe Cloud just found them more capable of taking care of themselves…that and Barret really didn't have a level head when it came to these things.

A sudden sound of the other sitting down on the bed across from him brought his attentions back to the problem at hand. To be honest Cid hadn't known Vincent for quite that long, hell how long has it been? About two weeks? Probably longer than that but it wasn't like he was keeping count. And still the man was brooding. It was like he just wanted to die or something. Could anyone be THAT depressed? Then again there were times he thought he saw a smile on the other's face, a little one. But then again that could have been Cid's eyes playing tricks on him. The guy was fucking gorgeous though, well if you were a female anyways. Then again at times he did look kind of feminine with that long hair…if he tried he could pass off for a girl. But just a glance was enough to answer that. Vincent may be an antisocial depressed man, but he still had dignity in himself that he wouldn't let be destroyed easily.

Cid sighed a bit, grumbling irritable under his breath as he pulled a cig out sliding it between his lips. He didn't light it yet, debating on doing it since there was a rule against smoking in the inn. But screw it, who was going to know? He started reaching into the pocket on his jacket and pulled out his lighter. Cloud might not like it but he wouldn't complain. As long as they followed his orders, saved the world, whatever, it didn't matter. Cid was just about to light his cig when he noticed the other looking at him.

"What?" He asked as he lifted the flame up letting it touch on the cig and sucking in, a stream of smoke flying up into the air from the tip.

"…You shouldn't be smoking." Vincent said it simply, giving no true feelings on what he really thought. Apparently he was just stating the obvious for all Cid knew.  
"Yeah well, guess what? I'm fucking gonna do what a please." Pulling the Cig away he blew a puff of smoke into the air before he looked at Vincent, noticing the fall of his bangs over one eye, the darkness of his hair flowing down his back and draping over the sheets. He even noticed the dark sad looking red eyes that always watched, stared sometimes towards him or the others. That was if he didn't have a wall or a floor to stare at. But really…was it necessary to wear all of those clothes? Well…like that cape just blocks out every god damn thing.

"That doesn't make it right," Vincent stated standing to his feet as he walked over to the window and stared out of it. A small wind blew through the open window causing Vincent's cape as well as the curtains to flutter slightly. Looking over, Cid stared at him. He was like a fucking wolf, a wild beast waiting to be set free. A bright moonlight was shining outside casting a glow on Vincent's face. As if his skin wasn't pale enough, the moonlight didn't seem to help in adding any color. Well to be honest Cid kind of liked that dark black hair contrasting his ghostly pale skin. Sometimes it made him wonder what the other would look like naked. And sometimes that wondering made him feel guilty considering that woman back home and her undying love for him.

"I don't think it matters if it's right or not. If I wanna do it, then I'll do it. And a damn inn isn't about to stop me." Cid took another puff from the cig, staring at Vincent even more, daring him to make him stop smoking. It didn't happen though, the other staying where he was. Damn why did he have to be stuck with the freak? Fine so a talking tiger cat or whatever he was could be considered even weirder but still…. Well he couldn't complain much, at least Vincent was sexy if not sexual. At least that Cid knew of. It made him wonder if the other even knew about sex or what the hell it was. He wouldn't be shocked though if he didn't.

"Smoking causes a person to have an early death. That means you just want to die earlier." Vincent turned slightly looking over at him before he returned his gaze back out to the window.

"Damn it, just because I like to smoke doesn't mean I'm asking to be struck down!" But either way it was enough to make Cid set aside his cig for now. He smothered the thing and set it down on the dresser beside his bed. It wasn't Vincent's words that made him do it, just the fact that he was whining mercifully over it.

"It's bad for the people around you too," Vincent said as if he noticed nothing, leaning his form out more into the blowing wind, his eyes closing. "You could end up killing them with your smoke."

"I put it out, ok? So stop whining about it already." Cid grumbled reaching behind his head and rubbing slightly before he leaned back laying down and closing his eyes slightly. He was pretty fucking tired to be honest. Damn did their leader get stuck in a grocery line or something?! He wasn't back yet! "Anyway, why are you being so talkative all of a sudden?!" Not that Cid wanted to consider it talking, more like admonishing and stuff.

Vincent didn't respond to his question, instead turning around, moving back towards his bed next to Cid's. He wasn't used to being around Vincent in the group that often. Normally the other was always in a corner staying to himself, never questioning their mission. If Cloud said let's go do this, then Vincent willingly went along. Just what kind of obligation was he having to the blonde kid? With a little grunt Cid reached into his other jacket pocket. Fine, if he couldn't have his cigs then he'd find something else to satisfy his cravings. As he pulled the small packet out of his pocket he sat up, starting to unravel it, not noticing the intent look Vincent was shooting his way. The other was curious but not curious enough to voice it.

As Cid broke off a piece of the chocolate he looked up, almost startled by the fiery look Vincent was giving him. He hesitated before lifting the piece of chocolate to his lips, popping it into his mouth and chewing to his satisfaction, the taste melting on his tongue.

"What? You want some or something?" Cid said gesturing towards the chocolate bar in his hand. Ok it was more like a metal box with flat layers of chocolate in it, easy to hold on to and more assessable and fresh. Vincent snorted and turned his head away placing his focus somewhere, anywhere but at the man and his chocolate. It was enough to make Cid curiously tilt his head to the side wondering what the man was thinking. Breaking off another piece of the chocolate, Cid leaned over and pushed the dark thing between Vincent's lips before the other could protest.

A wave of emotions flashed through Vincent's eyes, all in an instant that made it too fast for Cid to read even a one of them. After a moment, Vincent's mouth started to move, devouring the tiny but tasty morsel. Who wouldn't want to eat one? But did he have to make it look so sexy? Honesty?! To distract himself, Cid broke himself off another and popped that into his mouth, his eyes watchful of Vincent.

"Well?" He said waiting on some kind of response. He didn't receive one, but Vincent's eyes were on him now, waiting to see his next move with such intensity Cid wasn't sure he even _wanted_ to move. He finally gave in once he saw this was going nowhere, and broke another piece off, intent on eating it whether the other liked it or not. As he was lifting it to his lips though, Vincent's mouth opened in a slight gape, his beautiful red eyes fastened on the piece of chocolate.

It was a little unnerving to see Vincent responding like this, but to test it out Cid lifted his arm up watching those eyes follow it's every move. He moved it from one side of him to the other and still Vincent followed it looking antsy and ready to pounce at a moment's notice. It was like he was a puppy…a very untamed puppy…a puppy that looked like he was about to bite Cid's hand off if he didn't give him the tasty treat.

Holding the candy in the palm of his hand, he gave a bit of a grin, finding this to be probably one of the most interesting things he'd seen all day. "You want some more or should I just finish this off?"

As if realizing what he was doing, Vincent quickly looked away clenching his hands into the sheets of the bed as he took a deep breath. "Just keep your goods to yourself, Highwind." Wow, he sounded agitated. Cid liked that…. That means he was receiving some sort of emotion aside from that monotonous one.

"Wow, you didn't seem to mind it all that much a minute ago," Cid pointed out, eating the piece of chocolate before it could melt further. It did melt some anyway and he ended up having to lick the mess from his hand, not that he complained. It was some damn good chocolate. Vincent was watching him, from the corner of his eyes and Cid actually had the audacity to lick his lips and suck a finger clean. "Have you even had chocolate before?"

"Why would I need it? Scientist do no need chocolate."

"Well you're not a scientist now are you?" Cid received a glare for that and grumbled throwing his arms up in defeat. "Fine whatever. I try to make a fucking conversation and this is what I get for it." He flopped down laying on his back on the bed, nudging his boots off. He had closed his little chocolate containing and mumbled something low before he closed his eyes. He didn't need to take this shit, not from no one…well anyone. He was just going to go to sleep and hope things passed by quickly. Even though he was probably in the wrong for what he said, he wouldn't admit that.

"….I'm sorry." Cid opened his eyes, thinking he imagined that before he glanced over at Vincent. He was looking down, so Cid couldn't see his eyes, not with all that hair blocking them.

"You say something?" Vincent lifted his head up staring at Cid with those damn red eyes of his and it made Cid have to look away from them, holding his chocolate container clenched in his hand. Fuck, why did he have to be so damn attractive?

"I'm sorry. I'm still…not used to people it seems." He was still just staring causing Cid to swallow. Staring staring…why the staring? "I still have to work at this."

Cid grinned then sat up again, holding the chocolate container in both hands. "See now, that's what I'm talking about! You should learn to be more optimistic!"

"Like you?"

"Yeah like me!" Cid pointed to himself as if to state this for a fact. It apparently was enough to make Vincent actually give his little smile and oh god what Cid wouldn't do to just have him right then. Aside from the threat of Cloud walking in or Vincent's gun in his face, he would kiss him in an instant. Coughing slightly, he reached down opening the small chocolate container again. "So let's try this again huh?" He took out a flat square of chocolate and broke off a piece holding it out to Vincent. "Would you like some or not?"

Vincent was still hesitating but he eventually relented reaching out and taking the small morsel from Cid's fingers. "Thank you." Yeah Vincent was polite when he wanted to be. Cid just watched him, watched the piece of chocolate disappear between his lips. It's a shame he probably didn't know how sexy he looked while doing that. Even that blasted hand of his had a strange sleekness that did not take away from Vincent's looks…now if only he would get rid of most of those clothes….

"You're welcome. Just don't freak out. If you want another one just say so." Cid snorted at that and took another bite of the chocolate. He saw Vincent staring at him again, that unreadable look in his eyes and Cid shifted again, clearing his throat before reaching down breaking off a fresh piece and looking up again at Vincent. "So do you want another piece?"

At Vincent's nod, Cid licked at his lips anxiously before he pushed the small chocolate square against Vincent's lips. He would have gasped at the sexuality of it, how Vincent stared at him with this look, how he opened his mouth to take the chocolate it, and how finally he slide his tongue back out to lick away what chocolate had melted to Cid's touch. If Cid knew any better he would say that the other was either flirting or had an extreme chocolate addiction that far surpassed normal. He found himself staring into those dark pool of red eyes, his fingers rubbing back and forth over the tender lips as he started to move closer, Vincent's eyes slipping shut as he exhaled a breath of air. This was it! Cid was finally going to do it! He was going to get his first kiss from the dark haired male!

"Sorry it took so long. I decided to take a look into things. We can get inside the…." Cloud had stopped talking by now having made it to the middle of the room before he noticed the two. Cid, hearing Cloud's voice, had quickly jumped back from Vincent looking all too guilty. Vincent didn't seem to respond too much besides the color appearing in his cheeks. Cloud lifted a brow slightly before he just shook his head. "Whatever. I'm not going to ask. It's not my business. Anyway I manage to buy some stray guard outfits from someone in town. We should be able to…dress up…and…sneak in……..is that chocolate?" Cid could already see that hungry gaze before Cloud had even finished speaking and he had to mentally sigh to himself. Oh boy, looks like he was going to have to make a trip to get some more chocolate soon.

End…

I end it there ::grumbles:: Because I feel like I'm destroying it. And I dun want that so I stop it now. Anyways um….any reviews I believe can be worthy aside from something like "you suck" or "don't quit your day job" or or um…."write about straight people not gay people" in which cause I'll just ignore them. ::snickers:: You dun like it dun read it, that's all I gotta say. I mean I didn't force your eyes to look at it. ::yawns: I'm going to bed. Soon to come, part um…::checks:: seven of CTBN which looks like it's starting to get interesting in my opinion anyways. Still working on Spellcaster. And of course FFBT. Night!


	2. Chocolate Temptations 2

Pairing: Cid/Vincent, Vincent/Cid, Cloud/Sephy (soon)

Warnings: obsession with chocolate, oneshot, possible death threats, weird, um…cussing, pervy thoughts! Yay!

Comment: Musing again! This time it's FF7

Author's comment: Part 2! Part 2! I decided to do a part two for some reason I don't quite know yet. Anyways um…hm…the idea changed many times from snow travel but the story started to get too serious and vengeful so I had to dump that one and make this one. I might save that one for another time though. Angsty good.

Chocolate Temptations 2

So close, he had been so damn close! So fucking close! And Cloud had to walk in RIGHT at that moment. Man, he had been so tempted at that moment to literally throw Cloud out of the room. Just Cloud in the room made Vincent return to that damn shell of his. Damn, he needed to invest in some more chocolate. There was just no way he was going to get any in this place. Of course he didn't have anymore on him since Cloud had to eat it all.

But that's ok because now he had a new plan. It was his second chance! The crew had decided on a break after the crystal search, which they found and retrieved easily, no thanks to the whiny little brat that kept griping about being airsick! Cid swore that if she threw up on his airship, he was kicking her out whether they were in the air or not! So now they were all just chilling…um…relaxing at Costa de Sol. Hey, it was as close to a vacation that they were going to get. The sun was hot, the wind was cool, the amount of skin being shown off was a marvel and…where the hell was Vincent?

Cid lifted up a hand blocking out the sunlight to his delicate eyes as he looked around for Mr. dark and brooding. He didn't find him, somehow this not shocking him. Knowing Vincent, he was probably hiding inside the inn still…away from civilization and noise and fun. Geez. But oh was this NOT going to ruin Cid's plan. He had it all figured out. He knew just how to lure the darkness prince out of the shadows.

"Have you finally decided what you want?" The vendor lady said, looking very much irritated by having to do this work. Or maybe it was the fact that the sun was making her look like a ripe tomato. "We don't have all day."

"Yeah yeah, keep your pants on…literally." She lifted a brow at him and he just glared back at her before handing her some gil he had stored in his pocket. "I'd like…four packets of chocolate…and a bottle of ale." That should be enough. Feed the hungry beast then get him drunk and then….mmmm oh yes that's a good thought. The vendor looked ready to comment further but she kept her words to herself and gave Cid his requested things before turning her attention to the next customer. Now, the only thing he needed to make sure of was that Cloud didn't see the chocolate. But damn, he could just get his own chocolate! There was plenty of it! This was Cid's chocolate! This was his 'I will get Vincent to fall for me if it's the last thing I do," chocolate!

As Cid headed back into the inn, he thought about how he would go about his plan. Vincent was mellow…which meant he wasn't all that crazy about going out and having fun. Sometimes Cid got the feeling that he was playing the mother of the group. He actually chuckled slightly as he thought about Vincent in an apron baking a cake and saying things like 'now you kids play nice while I make dinner' or some shit like that. But then again, what did Cid know? He did know that Hojo was a bastard that pretty much destroyed Vincent's original way of thinking about life. He knew that a perfect key to opening Vincent up to him was to seduce him with words, chocolate, beer, and probably sex if he was lucky. Now, the problem this time would be how to get Vincent outside? There had to be many ways to get a cute sexy gothic boy to take off his shirt and frolic in the sun….

"Hey, Vinny-boy!" Cid called out, walking into the room rented for he, Vincent, Barret, and yes Cloud again. The inn owners said that pets weren't allowed which Red XIII and Caith Sith had complained about. But hey, there's no help for the furry and the stuffed…mainly the stuffed. And of course Cloud can't go sleeping with the women even if they did have an extra bed and a slightly bigger room that looked way more comfortable than their little tiny room where you had to crawl across the beds to get around. On a good note, no one else was in the room right now. The last he remembered, Barret had went to the bar and Cloud had been dragged out by Tifa and Aeris. Now…why couldn't it be just that easy with him and Vincent? Hmmm…maybe he should drag him out…provided he survived a claw in the back, three broken ribs, and a very messed up arm that may never be the same again.

Apparently Vincent heard his name, glancing up at Cid when he saw him stop over his bed. He was lying down flat on the bed on his back, hands by his side, but not asleep as his eyes were still open. When he saw Cid, he rolled over, turning the opposite way of the man and curling up slightly looking like he was about to go to sleep. Not a chance of that happening now though! "What do you want?" This had to be maybe one of he rare moments that Cid ever got to see Vincent without that blasted cape in the way. And boy was it a sight, those thin legs and narrow hips. You'd never know he could turn into a monster and kill you…or just kill you.

"You to go swimming with me. Cause what's the point of going on a fucking vacation if all you're going to do is wall yourself up in this musty room all day."

"I didn't ASK to go on a vacation," Vincent said looking over his shoulder at Cid. Suddenly he noticed that Cid had not come empty handed, the bottle of liquor and boxes of chocolate quite visible in his hand. A little frowned lifted to his lips and he gave a little sigh finally sitting up and sitting crossed legged on the bed as he looked at Cid. "What are you planning?"

"Hm? What makes you think I'm planning something?" Cid gave his most innocent look… that didn't look at all innocent on the man despite the fact that he was batting his eyes like a girl. That was before he scowled and set the candy on the bed beside Vincent. "Fine, I can't pull that girly innocent look. But anyway." He opened the bottle of ale, setting the cork to the side as he took a swig from it. "Ah, that hits the stuff," Cid sighed before he held the bottle out to Vincent. "Care to drink some?"

"I don't drink…Highwind. And I don't think you should either. It's bad for your health."

"Yeah yeah, so is fucking smoking and having to smell that Marlboro bad breath, but I'm strong, you see?"

"No, I don't see." Vincent said easily. He took the bottle from Cid and set it down on the nightstand beside him before he looked up at him, calm cool red eyes just watchful. "What is this really about?"

Cid grunted in frustration, reaching for the bottle, the same bottle that Vincent pushed it just out of his reach. With a sigh, Cid gave up and reached for the chocolate instead. "I just think that staying holed up in this hellhole all day is unhealthy not to mention boring."

"So you decided to bring chocolate and you're probably hoping to get me drunk by the fact that you brought that junk with you." The look he gave Cid showed that he didn't trust him, not one bit. Damn him. He may have been locked up in a box for a long time, but he wasn't stupid.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it junk," Cid pouted defensively, opening the box of chocolate wishing he had a cig. "More like the happy juice…which you need a big dose of right now."

"What I think, is that you're trying to take advantage of me," Vincent said, eyes now focused on the container of chocolate.

"And what the fuck makes you think I'm trying to take advantage of you?!" Though he was trying to sound offended, Cid was smirking inwardly. Part of the plan was working to his satisfaction. Just as he had suspected…Vincent was still a chocoholic…meaning that he just might do anything for a taste of it. "I wouldn't have reason to take advantage of you! All I want is for you to go out and have some fun like a normal person! That's all!" With a grunt, Cid broke off a piece of chocolate and pushed it into his mouth chewing contently. Damn, how long had it been since he last had chocolate? And why did he just keep thinking that somehow Cloud was going to ruin this all for him? But he remembered hearing somewhere one time that chocolate is a very sensual and desirable substance which could cause the consumer to feel the same way…about things. Meaning that Vincent must have felt something deep down…that or it was the fault of the chocolate.

"You think that because I don't speak much and because I never associate with the people around me that I'm stuck in some self-pitying remorse over things in my past."

Damn bright for a freakin guy that acts like he's dead.

"Well…either way, I want you to go swimming with me. And that won't happen if you don't get up, change into some trunks, and get your pale butt out there to the ocean!"

"Let us get one thing straight, Highwind," Vincent said standing from the bed and reaching for the cape at his side though Cid frowned at the action. "I don't associate with people because I don't like to. It has nothing to do with self-pity or remorse." He glanced at Cid as he tied the string to the red cape around his neck. "I'll go with you this time, but it won't be because of my…pale butt as you say."

"Then what would be the reason then?" Cid asked, stepping back as the other turned around to look at him, his box of chocolates still in hand.

"It's because you have something that I want."

And yes, that was how they ended up outside. But that "something you have that I want" bit hadn't been about what Cid had in mind. He had been so sure that it meant Vincent wanted Cid as much as Cid wanted him. But no, things just had to get shot to pieces, so to say.

"So…because you came with me out to the beach to sit in the sun in all your clothes like a lunatic…I have to give you my box of chocolates." At Vincent's nod, Cid sighed and flopped onto his back, a pillow of sandy smoke surrounding him for an instant causing him to cough. "Fuck." He glanced over at a sound and found Vincent kneeling there beside him, chuckling. This had to be maybe one of the first times he'd seen the other laugh, and it was heart throbbing from the sound to the sight itself. When Vincent noticed he was being watched, he cleared his throat and looked away, pulling the cape up to cover his mouth again. "Why do you cover up so much?! Aren't you fucking hot in that stuff?!"

"I…don't like the sun," Vincent said looking at him once again as he sat down on the beach with the Highwind pilot.  
"What do you mean you don't like the sun?! Just because people have called you a vampire doesn't mean you are one!" And it wasn't that Vincent's pale skin made him look bad, but just the fact that the other was always covering bothered Cid the most. Was he hiding from someone? Maybe he didn't want anyone to know who he really was. He had to admit that when he'd first saw Vincent all covered up like that and hiding in the dark at the back of the ship, he figured there must have been a monster there. It had to be after talking to him, and finding the few times Vincent lost his guard and the cape slide down to reveal his mouth, that Cid figured out he was a real human being, despite all the things that had happened in battle. Even Vincent's change transformations didn't bother him that much…just the fact that being killed kind of did though.

"I'm not hiding from the sun because of that," Vincent said, his hand stroking the sand like a kitten. Perhaps he was trying to contain his feelings by the small action. "I'm…not used to the hurt. I've been hidden away inside that coffin for many years…and I have only seen the darkness. I'm pretty comfortable with that…but the light…sunlight makes my uncomfortable. It still hurts my eyes sometimes to be out in it."

"Geez, why didn't you say so?" Yeah it made Cid feel bad a little and he actually decided that he wouldn't try to make the other join him in the outdoor activities any more if he didn't want to. There was a good thing though. Since the sun was going down, the people on the beach were starting to head in. Cloud walked by saying something and eyeing the chocolate container before he kept walking on back towards the inn. And Barret? He was probably drunk off his ass by now but who knows? Maybe he'd found himself a pretty little barmaid to keep company. As for himself…he was content where he was. He'd like to spend all night out here with Vincent if he had a choice.

"It's getting late." Those spoken words broke Cid from his thoughts and he found himself staring into the red orbs that were called Vincent's eyes. Even now, with the growing lack of light, he could still tell there was something hidden in Vincent's eyes…yet he hadn't yet discovered what it could be. "We should start to head in now." Vincent made to stand up, brushing himself off and only pausing when Cid grabbed his hand and spoke quickly.

"No, wait!" When he saw Vincent stop, Cid swallowed slightly before he let the hand go. It felt awkward…it felt good. He wished he could hold his hand forever…or be held by that hand as his perverted thoughts remembered the softness of it. Quickly he shook his head and grinned up at Vincent tilting his head to the side slightly. "Why don't we wait a while and see the stars? It'll be dark so no one will see us. Besides maybe you'd have more fun this way since you didn't seem to have too much fun being out here in the sun. I swear you're gonna get something from being so covered, sunlight lover or not."

"And I'm sure you'll end up being sunburned by morning. When that happens, don't come to me about it."

"Yeah whatever." Grumbling something under his breath, Cid opened up the chocolate container and broke off a piece. He was about to stick it in his mouth when he noticed Vincent was, again, watching him. "What? Never seen a guy eating chocolate before?"

"You should ask permission before eating what does not belong to you," Vincent said simply, though his eyes had changed to a look of possession.

"Fuck, you're right. I forgot about that." With a sigh, Cid handed over the container. Still, the sticky gooey piece he held in his hand was uneaten and he glanced at Vincent, sticking it into his mouth.

"That was mine as well, you know."

"Oh sue me. I guess you'll just have to steal it back," Cid said smirking as he bit down on the chocolate, loving the taste of it as it melted in his mouth.

"So be it," Vincent said and suddenly Cid found himself pushed down and a tongue in his mouth. Ok, on a normal day this would have seemed wrong, crazy, and unlikely and…ok well maybe not wrong. But right now, Cid couldn't help but respond to that crazed kiss, feeling Vincent's tongue moving over his searching out the chocolate. Cid said it once before, Vincent was a chocoholic…but a very sexy one too. A very sexy one that was going to be naked in less than a minute if he didn't stop his onslaughts and tortures.

But it was over quickly, Vincent pulling back from him, and licking a tongue over his lips before the cape was pulled up blocking his mouth from view. Oh he had enjoyed it, that cocky ex-Turk! Not to say that Cid hadn't…hell he was left speechless and breathless. He expected Vincent to realize what had happened and to claw him to death for it. He expected Vincent to stand and walk away from him, leaving him alone. He didn't expect for Vincent to remove his cape laying it on the ground and actually lay down beside him. And gods that fragile body was turning him on!

"So I take it that you're gonna stay then?" Cid wanted to be sure…didn't want to make assumptions. Yes by now the beach was completely empty…either from people afraid of seeing two men kissing, or because the night wind blowing on the water was bringing in a chill. Ah, Cid wasn't complaining…he liked having the beach to himself. Hell, if he wanted to he could go skinny-dipping. Now THAT would probably scare Vincent off one way or the other. What he'd really like to see was Vincent skinny-dipping. Ah the thought of seeing water glistening and sliding down that smooth skin and wetting that sexy body was already sending shivers through Cid's body.

Vincent felt it, and must have misinterpreted as he sat up and draped the cape over Cid's shoulder, giving him a look before he looked away out at the water. "You were shivering…I thought you were cold."

Fuck, is he being shy?! That's fucking hot!

With a curse, Cid smacked himself on the side of the head mentally.

Get your fucking god damn head out of the gutter, Cid!

"Yeah, thanks. It is chilly but I think I can survived. I'm a tough man, ya know?"

"No I don't know," Vincent said giving the slightest hint of a smirk before he laid back down again. "I think I will enjoy this…stargazing tonight."

"Heh. I'm already enjoying it and the stars haven't even come out yet." And then a shocker…Vincent graced Cid with his brilliant laughter and Cid couldn't help but to join him in the laugh. What the hell were they laughing about? He didn't know…he just knew he enjoyed it…especially with this wonderful man at his side…though a few beers right now would make this night perfect…and a cig…and his god damn chocolate?!

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the inn in the room of Cid and Barret and Vincent and Cloud… Cloud was awakened. He awoke with a start panting slightly as hie tried to catch his breath. Something didn't feel right…not even close. He glanced around the room, reaching for his sword at his side in case there was a danger. Cid and Vincent weren't back yet. What could this mean? But that wasn't the only problem though…Cloud was having a taste for something sweet…yes his sweet tooth was ringing. Maybe that's what had awakened him. Yes, it had to be it. 

Then randomly he saw a vision of Sephiroth before him, taunting him with several bars of chocolate floating around him. Even worse was the fact that chocolate was sliding down Sephiroth's bare-naked skin and it made Cloud want to lick him clean and…

Oh god what's happening to me?! I'm thinking like a pervert!

He quickly shook his head but the image wouldn't go away…. Fuck! He slipped out of the bed, standing to his feet and wobbling slightly still only half awake. He was starting for the door now, following the sexy images...getting more than one pose, more than one…idea in his head. Someone must be sending these to him…somehow. Could it be though…could it be him?

Even now he's tormenting me.

He just barely stepped out of the room before he was picked up and whisked away in the darkness. His sword slipped free of his hand and clattered on the ground…but whether anyone heard or not was another story. What had to have become of Cloud? What was going to happen to him? Why…was Sephiroth kidnapping him?

And how the hell did I allow it to happen?!

TBC…

Yes it got weird! Yes it was a random ending meaning I might continue this even though it is getting weird! Yes it is 5:16 in the morning and I am going insane with lack of sleep! But if you haven't noticed, the focus is about to change over to Cloud and Sephiroth chocolate fest. Though I will continue to keep Cid and Vincent cause they are my favorite. And I apologize for not sending this in sooner! ::bows:: it was supposed to be in by X-mas for somehow I forgot to actually put it up. Sorry!


	3. Chocolate Temptations 3

Pairing: Cid/Vincent, Vincent/Cid

Warnings: obsession with chocolate, oneshot, possible death threats, weird, um…cussing, pervy thoughts! Yay!

Comment: Musing again! This time it's FF7

Author's comment: Whoosh! Three Three! This is part three! Ok so I'm probably not gonna be focused on Sephy

and Cloud as much as I said I would considering that they will eventually one day get their own personal little fanfiction, aside from the Ansem one. :thinks: Ah, I'd like to thank all my reviews once again considering that just reading all of your reviews really entertain me, in a good way mind.

Chocolate Temptations 3

_Cid…_

_Cid._

_Cid, darling…_

"Huh…w-what?"

_Cid wake up…_

"Mmm, five more minutes," Cid moaned out turning over in the bed. "Just five more minutes."

_Cid, wake up. I made breakfast for you._

Cid licked his lips, tilting his head so he could sniff at the air, his eyes starting to flutter awake. "Breakfast? It smells good, what did you make?"

_It smells good, doesn't it? Don't you want my chocolate covered skin?_

Cid opened his eyes staring towards the naked form of Vincent standing before him, red eyes slit slightly as he purred. And…it was sexy as fuck! Chocolate was dripping down his chest and down his hips and just…it was everywhere leaving only open patches here and there of skin. Vincent's hair, shockingly, was untouched by the chocolatey goodness. But either way, this image was making Cid's mouth water and his body respond. "Do you even have to ask a fucking question like that? Hell yeah, I want you!"

_Come taste me, Cid. Am I sweet enough for you?_

"You're so fucking sweet, you're driving me insane!" Cid hopped out of the bed quickly, and moved grabbing Vincent into a hug and starting to lick his neck clean. Sure, he should have been questioning why this seemed so weird for Vincent to be acting this way, but he didn't care! This was a dream come true!

_Oh Cid! Yes….Cid….._

"Huh?"

_Cid…_

"Cid, wake up." The voice was becoming a little too clear now as Cid finally opened his eyes, then closed them again as he was blinded by the sunlight.

"Ah, fucking god damn it. What the hell is going on?" He opened his eyes again, staring up at Vincent who was apparently wearing his red cape once again so that only the area around his eyes was really being seen. "And why the hell are you wearing that damn thing again!"

Vincent just narrowed his eyes slightly before he stood up and tossed the clothes he was holding in his hands onto Cid's face. "Cloud's missing…."

Cid grumbled pushing the clothes from him and frowned knowing that he must have pissed Vincent off with just that one comment. "He's probably just out gettin laid or something." He started to close his eyes again and began to relax on the sandy beach when he suddenly heard the cock of a gun right beside his head, causing him to jump back up again. "Alright, fine! Let's go find the damn kid then." He was grumbling now as he stood starting to dress himself. This was definitely ruining his plans. All that hard work down the drain and it was all Cloud's fault. The other just had to go missing at such a crucial time in Cid's life, mainly the "I'm gonna get Vincent to be my boyfriend" part of his life. Ah well, maybe it wasn't as bad as Cid was making it out to be.

* * *

It was decided…Cloud had been kidnapped by Sephiroth. How did they figure that out? Maybe because there was a sticky note on the huge ass sword they found in the room in the middle of the floor that went:

Dear Lackeys of Cloud,

I have kidnapped your beloved Cloud and have taken him to the City of the Ancients where I can fuck him in peace. Don't try to follow unless you're planning to bring chocolate, in which case I can kill you and take it.

Your dark nemesis,

Sephiroth.

P.S. Cloud says hello. He is currently tied down and being taken by me as I write this. Don't ask how the hell I fit all of that onto a sticky note while having sex. I'm just skilled like that. Heh….sticky….

Either way, that settled it for Cid. Cloud was out getting laid just like he said, so there was no fucking reason to panic and just rush into battle. That, and he didn't much fathom the idea of finding Cloud or Sephiroth in any form of nudity. No, his eyes were settled on seeing only one person nude, and that had to be the person that was the furthest from ever being nude. And why the hell was the word nude coming up so much in his mind right now!

"We have to go save him!" Tifa yelled out suddenly, followed by a quick nod from Aeris as the two of them looked at each other in mutual agreement.

"Gods, did you NOT just read what the fucking sticky note just said! Don't follow, Cloud says hello, sex…chocolate! That should be an obvious clue that the last thing Cloud's thinking about right now is being saved!"

"He stole my chocolate," Vincent said causing everyone to look over at him. The other's red eyes were glaring heatedly at them now, his claw clenched in a fist as he huffed a bit, closing his eyes and turning away. "We have to do something about this." Ok, after hearing that, Cid found himself wondering if what had happened last night was real. He hadn't questioned how Vincent seemed to act as though nothing had happened between them. In fact, the other was totally…completely focused on the chocolate, even now. Is that all there was to it? The chocolate? What about the love? The love of the man who _bought_ the damn chocolate! Yes, Cid was jealous. He was jealous of the fact that the damn tasty morsel could cause Vincent to moan out in pleasure way before Cid could even lay a hand on the man. He had to admit, chocolate did make him feel weird, but damn did Vincent have some kind of addiction! He should check into that. Maybe it was all that being locked up in a damn wooden coffin box thing that was making him act this way.

"It's just chocolate," Cid said muttering before he found the red eyes turned on him with evil's intent. "I mean," he said clearing his throat, noticing Vincent's hand already itching to be holding his damn gun, "that you can always buy some more chocolate. Geez, it only cost like 5 gil a pack. You could easily steal that out of someone's house." Yeah…Cloud had this habit of making them go with him when he went into people's house randomly and stole money out of their chest. It was a wonder no one ever killed them just for that.

"It's _my_ chocolate," Vincent said simply apparently just daring Cid to say otherwise. Well to be honest, it did belong to Cid first, but you don't see him whining about its lack of appearance. Hell, it had practically earned him a free ticket to Vincent's bed before a certain someone with damn spiky hair had to go and spoil the thing. Yeah, see he was supposed to wake up to the sight of a sexy gothic boy either sleeping cuddled next to him cutely or staring down into his eyes lovingly like. But nope, he woke up with a gun to the head instead. What a day this was turning out to be. "We're leaving now to get it back."

That being spoken from Vincent's mouth nearly caused Cid to drop the cigarette that he'd just been about to light. "Say what!"

"Thank you, Vincent!" Aeris said smiling and clapping her hands like a little girl. "I knew you couldn't leave Cloud behind!"

_Were they even listening to the man when he was talking!_

"Yeah, after a certain SOMEONE decided not to want to go and save him," Tifa added in as she sent a glare Cid's way. Cid just shrugged and puffed on his cig blowing smoke up into the air.

"Who said we were going anywhere? You guys forgot whose airship this is." Ah, take that you damn bastards! "If I don't want to take MY airship to some freakin yippy place to save a guy who doesn't even WANT to be saved, then I don't have to!"

* * *

Fate was really turning against him. Cid found himself in his airship standing by his specially trained pilot as he grumbled and rubbed at his head where a bump was just appearing. He'd no choice but to relent after having been teamed up by the three of them. They didn't waste any time scratching him to death and hitting him across the head with whatever they found. Well, at least he was alive if not in pain. Everyone was there now, all off to 'save' Cloud from the impending doom of Sephiroth's…manliness or whatever. Psh, but who would have guessed Sephiroth and Cloud to be gay? With all that love and adoration and calling each other puppet and master, it wasn't a surprise to him really. Though he wouldn't mind having Vincent call him master. He even had a mental image of Vincent completely naked with a collar around his neck and staring up at him with such adoration and love as he used his tongue to do things that just…sent shivers down his back.

When Cid glanced back towards Vincent's normal hiding place by Red XIII, he found the other staring at him and started to wave at him before the other just looked away. By the fact that his mouth was moving, Cid could only guess that he was talking to the orange cat dog or whatever he was. Heck he was probably both of them. If Hojo didn't get bothered by the idea of mating Red with a human, then what was to stop him from making a cat and dog mate? With a shudder, Cid turned his thoughts away from that. Hojo was the bastard that did what he did to Vincent. It brought a thought to his mind of when Vincent had changed into Galiant Beast and how the creature had looked at him possessively. Ah, that, sadly, brought about a few nightmares Cid would rather not bring up. But then again, it made him laugh thinking of Galiant Beast as a civilized beast sipping tea and talking, more like growling the latest news while reading a newspaper, smoking a pipe, and wearing bright fluffy bunny slippers.

Vincent was looking at him again, making Cid wonder what could cause the other to be staring at him with such intensity. He actually started to walk over to talk to him when his co-pilot suddenly announced that they had arrived at the City of the Ancients. Frowning then cursing under his breath, he decided that this little 'talk' with Vincent could wait until later. Then again, he was really tempted to just wait behind then laugh his ass off when he found Tifa and Aeris walking back to the ship with white faces, so he hoped. Well, not that he hated them or anything, he just felt like they should have been chasing after a man that actually had some god damn common sense. But then again, he was following that guy and calling him leader, wasn't he?

* * *

Now when Cid said he was right, he was damn well right. He was smirking, all smug like, looking at the two girls with their mouths gaping open and their eyes looking about ready to pop out and roll on the ground. They'd gone head…skirt first into the very first building at the Forgotten City only to freeze at the door seeing Sephiroth and Cloud doing the naughty together. It was…well…apparently not what they were expecting. It just put Cid in a new high. Especially the fact that Cloud was moaning out Sephiroth's name and looked liked he was enjoying what was happening thoroughly. However a problem has arrived, Cid realized. A certain man with a red cloak was not stopping and was already pushing past the two girls heading towards the stairs that would lead up to the bed on the upper level.

"Vincent!" Cid hissed between closed teeth, trying not to be too loud considering Cloud and Sephiroth did not know they were there yet. Vincent just ignored him and kept moving, making it up the ladder and pulling out his trusty gun, which he pointed at Sephiroth. Bloody hell, was he _trying_ to get himself killed! Cid shook out of his thought and started towards the ladder.

Sephiroth looked over at Vincent, seemingly not caring that he was there as he kept moving his body against Cloud. "Get out. Can't you see we're busy?"

"Where's my chocolate?" Vincent asked, eyes shining with rage, finger twitching on the trigger.

"It's gone, now get lost."

"No," Vincent said starting to move closer to the moving couple. "No one leaves until I get it back." Cloud looked up and his eyes widened with his first time noticing Vincent was there.  
"Vincent!" Cloud shouted out then looked down at the others seeing his whole crew there…minus Barret who was hurling outside…and Red who giving Cloud his space…and Yuffie…who was stealing things off Barret while he was hurling… and Cait Sith…no one knows where Cait Sith is. "Aeris? Tifa?"

_Yeah sure, ignore the man that's gotten you to most of your destinations during this crazy trip through hell._

"Cloud!" The two girls yelled in unison making Cid wince. They acted like he was being killed.

"Vincent, get your ass back down here. This is insane, even for you." Cid puffed on his cig grumbling as he carried his Partisan draped over one shoulder. "I'll buy you some more chocolate later, ok? Hell, I'll buy you a lot of it if you just turn around and walk away from this…"

Vincent seemed to debate it…glaring at Sephiroth before he turned that glare on Cid. Yikes, scary guy when he wanted to be. "You better not be lying to me, Cid," Vincent said softly before lowering the gun.

"Like I would," Cid was saying as Vincent started down the ladder. "I know how trigger happy you get. I prefer NOT to give you a reason to shoot me. Especially when you're moody." Cid ignored the looked passed to him, instead dropping his cig to the ground and stepping on it to smother the smoke. "So can we go now or are we planning to stay here and watch them fuck?"

"I'd rather you leave before I have to kill you all." Sephiroth reached up pushing his hair out of his face. "You're ruining the mood here."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Cid walked over grabbing Vincent's hand and tugging him towards the door. "Let's get out of here before he gets his PMS and starts attacking shit."  
"I do NOT have PMS!"

"Cloud!" Tifa said looking up at him with pleading, helpless eyes.

"Sephiroth…" Cloud said softly, it being obvious that Sephiroth had returned his attentions to him again.

"No Cloud, it's me, Tifa!"

"And Aeris!" Aeris inputted refusing to be outdone by Tifa.

"Ah…Sephiroth…"

"Cloud, stop saying his name! We're here for you! Don't let him take –"

"Sephiroth, yes!"

"Cloud!"

"Sephiroth!"

Cid shook his head letting go of Vincent's hand to grab the two girls and usher them out. At this rate they were bound to be in shock, what with their lover boy turning out to be a homosexual. Yes, who would have thought a man who dressed in drag, could look like a woman, idolized a man barely older than himself, and then chased after that man would be gay. At first the two girls struggled but with a look from Vincent they calmed down. Cid's guess? Vincent was so intimidating at that moment that even they couldn't last. There was nothing to get between Vincent and his chocolate. Now all Cid had to do was work on that with himself and he'd be set. He laughed mentally imagining Vincent being that possessive of him.

* * *

They'd made it back to the ship without breaking a sweat. It was decided that since Sephiroth and Cloud might be a while, they'd go head off on vacation for a while. The girls really needed it. Frankly so did Cid. Besides, if Cloud needed a ride he could just catch him a chocobo…or give them a call. It was his own damn fault for being in this situation anyway.

"Let's head out to Icicle Inn for a while then," Cid told his crewmembers, still looking pretty damn smug for a bastard that was going to have to spend a hell of a lot of gil to pay for that chocolate. He was certain that Vincent wasn't going to let him get away with it. In fact Vincent was staring at him right now. "Hey, let me talk to you for a second, Vinny oh pal." Cid grinned at him and gestured for him to step out.

Vincent sniffed but nodded as he headed towards the door, red cloak moving around behind him like a silent companion…and still blocking that god damn delicious ass from view! Cid cleared his throat noting that everyone was looking at him with suspicion. "What!" He scowled giving them all glares in return.

"What are you up to?" Tifa asked resting her hands on her hips and giving him that "oh you're so dead if you try anything," look of hers that could mean he'd get his ass kicked if anything bad happened. Seriously, that girl could kick someone to the sun and back if she wanted to.

"I ain't fucking up to shit," Cid said pulling out another cig putting on his mental note that he was on his last one. "What the heck makes you say that!" When he saw Tifa starting to open her mouth to tell him, he put his hand up stopping her from speaking. "Nevermind, I don't want to know." With that he was out the door to come face to face with Vincent and his "I'm covering up so no one can see my damn sexy body" clothes.

"What do you want?" Vincent asked him, watching him carefully with those beautiful red eyes of his.

"I just wanna make sure you're ok and everything." Cid said, covering up his real intentions knowing that Vincent would ask more of him. "I mean it's not every day a person wants to kill for a box of chocolate."

_Especially a box of chocolate you didn't even pay for._

"You could have asked me that while we were inside." Vincent started to move then, walking a circle around Cid, surveying him as he ended up on the other side of him, their eyes watchful of each other. "What are you really after?"

"What am I after?" Cid answered with his own question.

"Yes…why are you playing these games? Tell me what you want from me." Vincent stepped closer to him.

Cid chuckled taking a step back as he looked up at him. "I don't know. What do you think I want from you?"

"I think…you want my chocolate…." Vincent took another step, advancing again, his hips shifting making him stand out even more. Whether it was intentional, Cid wasn't quite sure. The man was still a mystery to him, especially that lack of an expression on that…covered….face.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cid made a face at that, basically stopping where he was in shock. Was Vincent really that dense? Or was Cid just not giving out the right signals? Hell, they even KISSED! How the hell could he not get it! "Come on! I'm the one who GAVE you the chocolate for crying out loud! Why the hell would I-" He froze where he was, feeling those hot lips he so craved being pressed up against his own. This had to be a wet dream come true! That or Vincent just tripped and kissed him by accident. Oh no wait…that tongue in his mouth was definitely a signal that this was NOT an accident.

"I still want my chocolate, Cid," Vincent said growling into the kiss.

_You chocolate obsessed freak! Man, I bet you're fucking kinky in bed too!_

Cid broke the kiss, giving him a look as he spoke, watching as Vincent pulled the cloak back up to cover his lips. "I hope you know this isn't a chocolate only deal here." He said as he pulled the cloak back down to uncover Vincent's mouth. "It's a two for one. You can't have the chocolate unless you have me too."

"You're changing the deal we made." Vincent pulled the cloak back up again.

"Hey, your choice," Cid declared as he threw is hands up in a "whatever you say," gesture. "Take it or leave it." He pulled the cloak back down again. No way he was going to let the smug bastard get his way. Hell, if Cid didn't play this right he might end up being tricked into being the submissive one. Vincent was tricky like that. Though compared with that glare of his and that 'I'll kill you' feel about him, being on the bottom wouldn't be so bad. At least he'd get to live.

"Fine…I guess I have no choice…." He pulled the cloak up again, but there was a hint of a victorious smile there. Vincent placed his hand over the cloth covering his mouth to make sure it stayed up there this time.

"Hey, I saw that!" Cid said laughing already patting around for the cig he knew he had not that long ago. "Smug bastard, you just hassled me!"

"I like your lips." Vincent held up the cig between two fingers before he turned around to open the door leading back into the cockpit.

_You like my lips, huh? Yours aren't bad either. Heck with a body like that, I wouldn't mind eating you alive…or licking you alive…sucking you alive sounds more tantalizing…hmm…_

"Yeah? Well you better," Cid said, scowling at the man for taking away his last precious stick of wonders. "These lips don't come free you know."

"They better be put to good use then." Vincent looked over his shoulder at Cid then back past him before he opened the door to the cockpit. "Better get your Mop ready. I think Yuffie's about to blow." He went into the cockpit, the door closing behind him.

"Eh?" Cid blinked and turned around to see a very green looking Yuffie holding a hand over her mouth and bent over holding her stomach. "God damn it! Don't even think about- shit! Oh man, it's all over the place! How the fucking god damn hell am I supposed to clean that all up! Shit, it smells! What the hell! Did you eat the whole fucking cow or something!" God damn it, did Cid hate kids! But at least on a good note he got Vincent to sort of agree to date him. Then again he was wondering if that really worked out like he wanted. Vincent didn't admit to loving him just to dating him for some damn chocolate. Yes…the chocolate ended up with top priority over him. The fucking hot sexy bastard was pretty damn sneaky! "Oh fuck, how the hell did you get it in my shoe!"

TBC…

I apologize for being so damn lazy though …I dunno…been reading a heck of a lot of Cid/Vincent fics, or what I could find anyways. So :rubs hand behind head sheepishly: I know how it feels to like, wait forever for an update. There are two more Cid/Vincent fics in the works as we speak, but for this being a little side fic, I'm becoming quite obsessed with it. Cid and Vincent give me fun dreams. Not to mention I haven't had chocolate in so long, I can see how Cid feels now. Yes! I can actually reply to reviews now:ain't sure how long that's been possible:


	4. Chocolate Temptations 4

Pairing: Cid/Vincent, Vincent/Cid

Warnings: obsession with chocolate, oneshot, possible death threats, weird, um…cussing, pervy thoughts! Yay!

Comment: Musing again! This time it's FF7

Author's comment: Hehe it feels like months since I last updated this. Gah, so much to do so little time.

Chocolate Temptations 4

"What the hell are YOU guys doing here!" Cid bellowed, his voice being heard from every house from around town.

"What?" Reno said looking at him over the counter with a smirk. "Is it illegal to own a chocolate shop these days or something?"

_Everything should be illegal to a fucking Turk! Except my fucking Turk! Who I'll be fucking soon if I can just get this damn chocolate! How the hell did I even get into this situation!_

It only took a moment's thought to remember it. After his decision on the Highwind to head to Icicle Inn and after being blissfully molested by a horny…scratch that…after being fucking tempted and teased by a drop dead, hot ass sexy Vincent, they finally made it to Icicle Inn. However, after being threatened by Vincent with both words and a gun to the face, he was left with no choice but to leave the warmth of the inn and go back out into the fucking cold to get the god damn chocolate like he'd promised.

_Damn bastard was just using me from the beginning!_

And that was why he was now standing here at the counter in a chocolate store belonging to the Turks! And it was fucking cold! But at least on the bright side, he wasn't the only one suffering. Reno was freezing his ass off too even if he was dressed prepared for the weather this time around. Rude seemed a little better and why the hell was he even thinking about this!

"Hell yeah it's illegal! For your asses anyway!"

"And why would selling chocolate be illegal for us?" Reno said and glanced over at Rude.

Rude just shrugged his shoulders. "Chocolate makes the world go round…and it's good profit too." He cracked his knuckles with his other hand looking ready to fight if the need arise. "So if you decide to cause any problems…I'll have to take care of it."

"You and what army, you bald headed freak!" Cid growled wondering after he said that if he should keep his mouth shut considering he'd left his Partisan back in the hotel. What good was that doing him? Abso-fucking-lutely nothing.

Rude looked over at Reno, a frown on his face. "He called me bald."

Reno just smirked slightly looking up at the glare coming off of Rude's hairless head. "He wouldn't be lying, ya know."

"Look here ya freakin yazoos! I just need 5 box of chocolate, no questions ask! Got that?" He grumbled slightly under his breath, just not understanding why it had to be so damn hard for him to get some damn chocolate. He was certain that Vincent was probably waiting impatiently and would have his head if he didn't get back soon. Cid debated trying the chocolate to make sure it wasn't poisoned but then figured that Vincent probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference since he was like some damn indestructible, hot sexy god!

_Well at least Cloud can't ruin this for me this time. Maybe I should thank Sephiroth later when he's not trying to blow up the fucking world._

"That'll be 15,000 gil...each."

"WHAT!"

Reno just grinned, obviously enjoying this little game way too much. "Boxed chocolate isn't cheap to make you know."

"It's a fucking thing of chocolate! I've bought them for 20 gil each at other places!" Cid glared at the two of them, wondering what trickery they were up to asking for such a high price for ten small fucking boxes of chocolate.

"Well we're not exactly in those other places." Reno said casually. "Chocolate's in short supply and high demand here."

"It's a take it or leave it deal." Rude said though his expression couldn't be read, especially with his damn shades blocking his eyes from being seen. At exactly that moment a little girl walked into the store. Cid paused in his glaring to look at the tiny person. She couldn't have been more than five or six years old and yet here she walking right up to the counter as if Cid wasn't here first and didn't exist!

_Who the heck does this kid think she is!_

Reno put on his best sociable smile as he peered over the counter at the little girl. "Hey there. I see you came back. Did you like the chocolate?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Reno." She stood up on her toes holding onto the counter as she tried to see over. "Can I have some more?"

"That'll be 5 gil," Reno said with a gentle smile.

"Ok!" The girl said smiling back before she pushed the five gil up onto the counter. Cid's mouth opened in shocked.

"Wait a minute! You just told me it was 15,000 gil! How the hell is she getting it for only 5!"

"Simple," Reno said with a grin on his face. "She's our most valued customer."

"Ok, you know what? Fine. Whatever, I don't need your fucking chocolate!" Cid started to turn around to leave but the sudden look on Reno's face as well as the feeling of purely bad vibes kept that from happening. Hell, he was feeling a sudden chill in his bones even!

_Which I definitely don't take to be a good sign._

"Cid…." A familiar and very unhappy voice said from behind him.

"Eh…yeah Vinnie?" Cid turned around giving Vincent the best and sweetest smile he could muster.

_Good luck with that one._

By the fact that Vincent's red eyes seemed to be glowing even more than ever, that sweet and innocent smile of Cid's might be able to get him off with only one unbroken bone…maybe. And let's not forget the black aura that was so strong it was visibly seen flying around him.

_What the hell, was he following me or something! How in the hell did he get here so fast!_

"Where is my chocolate, Cid?" Vincent darkly, his eyes glaring at Cid from over the red cape covering his mouth….and most of his sexy body.

_Damn he's even sexier when he's angry…course that's not going to save me now. Shit, stop thinking about how good he'd look naked and get the hell out of there!_

As soon as Vincent started shooting, Cid made a dive for the door, praying that he'd be able to even get out of there alive. Vincent seemed like he was on a warpath though so he'd be lucky if he made it out alive. He didn't even care about those cheating rats, Rude and Reno, that got him into this fucking mess in the first place. Shit, he needed some place to hide out for a while!

_Fuck! Fuck! What am I supposed to do now!_

Maybe Vincent wouldn't care about Cid and would instead attack Reno and Rude. That'd be nice those fucking cheapskates! Instead, the sound of bullets whizzing past his ears wasn't a good sign and Cid ran quickly, debating taking his chances against the cold of the mountains over being here with the trigger happy Vincent. At least on one note, Vincent wasn't aiming to kill.

"Ah, shit!" He felt a hit right in his leg and went down like a lump of heavy rocks. The snow was cold against him but he didn't care as he nursed his injured leg with his hands.

_He shot me! I can't believe that fucking bastard shot me in the leg!_

"Shit, what the hell, Vincent! You shot me! How the hell can you just shoot me like that!"

"You ran when I asked you a question," Vincent said simply, though he hadn't made to put up the gun, instead pointing it right at Cid's forehead.

"How the hell could I answer when you're shooting that damn gun around like a yippee cowboy!" Cid heard the click of the gun as Vincent pulled back the lever and gulped slightly holding up his hands in an 'I surrender' pose. Sure, he just had to like the psycho with the trigger-happy male who liked shooting things and people. "Would you just wait a minute!"

"Where is my chocolate, Cid?" Vincent asked him again, his face set in dead seriousness. Was the sexy bastard enjoying this! Gods, what had Cid gotten himself into!

"If you want to complain talk to those Turk assholes back at the chocolate shop! They tried to gyp me out of my money by making me pay 15,000 gil a piece! I don't have that kind of cash!" Vincent's eye twitched slightly, the finger on the trigger twitching slightly. "Look, just go talk to them, ok! And quit trying to kill everyone!"

"I'm not trying to kill everyone. I'm only trying to kill you." Well there's a way to get a straightforward answer.

"Look," Cid said sitting himself up and wincing at the pain in his leg as he glanced down and saw the blood seeping through his pants leg. It hurt like hell, but right now he had to get this problem fixed before he winded up with his whole body filled with bullets. "We can just go to Costa de Sol and get your damn chocolate there."

"I want my chocolate now," Vincent said, the wind blowing into his cape giving Cid a nice sexy vision of the man beneath.

_Gods, I'm in love with a masochist…._

"Alright, how about this," Cid said as he eyed him carefully, trying his best to play his cards right. "I'll pay for one fucking box of chocolate now…then I'll earn some money and we'll go too Costa de Sol then get cheaper fucking chocolate there." Vincent seemed to think about this, the gun lowering to his side as he looked at Cid.

"And if I don't get my chocolate by the time you finish?"

"Then…you get to do whatever the fuck you want to me," Cid said though he was frowning at the look Vincent was giving him. What was that guy up to? It was almost like he was expecting Cid to lose!

"Fine…." Vincent put the gun away as he turned in the direction of the inn ready to head back. "I'll be waiting in my room. Bring me my chocolate then."

"Hey, are you really just gonna leave me lying here bleeding all over the fucking place!" Vincent stopped walking and glanced back at him, looking at the leg before looking to Cid again.

"You'll be fine," he said turning and walking again. "It's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch!" Cid yelled starting to pull up the pants leg. "How the hell is it just a scratch! You fucking shot me in the leg!" Once the pants leg was up, Cid thought he could die of embarrassment. There was barely a graze against the skin leaving a small gash the size of a paper cut. There was a little bit of blood but that was it. Even the bullet was no where to be seen, a hole going through both sides of his pants legs. "Well I'll be damned," Cid said standing carefully to his feet and patting around for his pack of cigs. "He's got better aim than I thought." Finding a cig and sticking it between his lips he walked on back to the chocolate shop.

"Looks like he's back and alive," Reno said with a chuckle as he watched the grumbling Cid making his way in. "What happened? Made your boyfriend angry?"

"Not that it 's any of your business but he's not my boyfriend." Yet anyway. Cid reached into his pockets grabbing his gil and slamming the wad of it down onto the counter, glaring at Reno. "Give me one box of fucking chocolate, no hassle. You got that?"

"Sorry but the price just recently went up to 25,000 gil," Reno said smirking as he rested a hand behind his head.

"Say what!"

"Yep," Reno said and glanced over at Rude with a wink. "Isn't that right, Rude?"

Rude fixed his shades as he nodded his bald head and looked at Cid. "Business has been booming since you've left. We've only got four bars left so they're going to be expensive until we get another shipment in."  
"God damn you guys! I bet you're doing this shit on purpose just to harass me!" Cid slammed both his hands down on the counter, biting hard on the end of the cig, just doing his best not to kill these two.

_These assholes are making it hard for me, damn them!_

"Well I do have to admit, I enjoy watching you getting beat up by the Vincent guy there." Reno smirked and reached down taking the gil and leaning back on the wall, counting it. "However, I can hold this for say…reservation. We'll hold one candy box for you until you pay the rest."

"Fuck, I need that candy now before he winds up killing!" Cid was definitely in a dilemma now. And it was all thanks to the Turk asses. What the hell kinds of pleasure were they getting from this?

"Well…"Reno said quietly, giving a semi-glance around before he placed the money back onto the counter. "Seeing as you're having boy trouble, I'm willing to let you get away with one candy bar at 500 gil."

"What's the catch?" Cid was watching him suspiciously, waiting for whatever problem they were ready to cause.

"Nothing big," Reno said though there was a glint to his eyes that spoke otherwise. "Just tell Vincent to meet us here later tonight. We have something we want to talk to him about."

"Yeah sure…my ass," Cid put down the 500 gil pocketing the cash and placing the rest in his pocket. "I'm coming with him."

"Sorry," Rude said walking over to stand by Reno. "But we want to speak to him…alone."

_Oh god these sick freaking weirdo ass Turks! What the hell was it with Turks and kinky sex!_

Not that Cid complained about the kinky part but he didn't want to think about what those two guys would try to do with Vincent…even if Vincent could take them both out by himself.

_He's gullible! He'll fall for their tricks!_

"Hell no!" Cid said then frowned when the chocolate box Reno was holding disappeared from his sight.

"Then I guess we can't make this deal, now can we?"

"…." Ok this was a pickle. On the one hand, Vincent wouldn't kill him and would be happy and maybe tempted to do more. On the other hand, Vincent was going to be alone, at night, with two freaks that happened to be their enemies…and that were possibly gay. Did that make anything better? "Fine," Cid said and swallowed slightly when the box was placed in his hand, hoping he was doing the right thing…well he could always just sneak and spy on them.

"And don't try that spying crap," Reno side winking at Cid before he turned away. "Cause we'll going to be keeping an eye on you." He turned heading into the back of the shop, tossing a wave over his shoulder as the door swung shut behind him. Rude looked at him, then pointed at his shades before pointing at Cid. It was a sign, that Rude would be watching him. And it was a very creepy ass thought.

_Gods they're going to be spying on me in the shower!_

Cid shuddered, grateful at the moment when Rude turned and followed Reno into the back of the shop. Cid turned and left himself, just happy to get his box of chocolate if not dreading what could happen later. Vincent might still kill him…or tie him to the bed…well the bed tying wasn't bad…unless Vincent left him there.

_He'd be just the asshole to do it too._

Muttering, Cid kept walking making it back to the inn in one piece. It seemed pretty quiet, besides the bar below. But Cid's destination, tonight anyway, was up towards Vincent's bedroom. Since there were only three bedrooms that meant that naturally Cid would be rooming with Vincent. That was definitely enough to make him happy. Smiling as he stopped at the first door, Cid knocked waiting for a reply. The door opened and Cid's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Red XII.

"What the hell are you doing here!" He asked first before he shook his head quickly. "Ah, I see. I've got the wrong fucking room again." Cid started to move away, not question how a dog slash tiger slash…kitty, could open the door in the first place.

"You're looking for Vincent, right?" Red said before he used his front paws pulling the door open. "Come on in."

"Eh…so he decided to come talk to you for a while," Cid said walking into the room. Vincent was sitting on the bed closest to the window and was looking out at the shine of the moon. Once again it was giving a beautiful glow to the black haired male with the pale skin. It was times like this that Cid really wanted to pull the other to him. He was beautiful and made Cid's heart throb in a positive, loving way. Something it would never for anyone else.

"He's my roommate tonight," Vincent said looking over at Cid, red eyes watchful of him. "Did you bring what I asked for?"

"What the fuck!" Cid's brain was still locked on the part of Red rooming with him. Cid and Vincent had always roomed together, so why now was he doing this? Was he mad or something? Wait, did that mean Cid was stuck sleeping in the same room as that fucking stuffed bear! Fuck fuck fuck!

"Cid," Vincent said warningly and it was enough to bring Cid quickly out of his gloomy state.

"Yeah yeah, I brought the chocolate," Cid said tossing the box to the man. He was still upset though that the desire of his dreams was currently mad and even stooping as low as to sleep in the room with Red…and kick Cid out to be with Cait Sith. "You also gotta go meet those assholes later for some reason or another." When Vincent gave him a look he shrugged his shoulders quickly. "Hey, you told me get you chocolate anyway possible so I did. And it was cheap uh…I mean…." Cid swallowed when the look turned darker and he quickly changed what he said. "I mean they brought the price down for me because they were feeling generous!"

"So you…basically sold me as part of the bargain…" Vincent's eyes seemed to do that freaky ass red glowing shit again and Cid backed up slowly, debating running…and remembering how far that got him last time.

"Look, I wouldn't agree to something like that without a plan. See, I figure you go and I'll trail you from behind since they want you to go alone. Then when they try anything I'll sneak out and nab them. Then we can steal all the chocolate and run and they'd never catch us!"

"That's the most idiotic plan I've ever heard of," Red said, not bothered by the glare that was sent his way, Cid style.

"I agree," Vincent added in but he stood to his feet, tucking the chocolate away within his shirt as he looked at Cid. "But I'll go through with it anyway." He walked past Cid without another word as he started down the steps to the inn.

"What'd you do to him this time?" Red said sitting and looking up at Cid.

"I didn't do jack shit!" Cid yelled out quickly, cursing under his breath as he smashed his cig against the wall. "He just went PMS on me and started shooting at me!" Red looked at him like he didn't buy it and Cid just threw his hand out in a dismissive gesture. "Fuck, whatever…. Stupid hybrid…" He turned and ran off following Vincent on down the steps. What did dogs…cats…what did four legged creatures know anyway? Not to mention talking four legged creatures who didn't even know what they were.

_This better save my ass or else I'm dead._

_TBC…_

Yeah it took forever but part four! It moves a lot faster when I do it all in one shot instead of pieces though I'm too lazy to do it all at once. But I liked this one even though Vincent was extremely violent and shooting people and Reno was being sexy which is normal. Part 5 to come eventually, one day! Will Cid survive Vincent's strange male PMS! Find out next time!


	5. Chocloate Temptations 5

Pairing: Cid/Vincent, Vincent/Cid

Warnings: obsession with chocolate, oneshot, possible death threats, weird, um…cussing, pervy thoughts! Yay!

Comment: Musing again! This time it's FF7

Author's comment: Yeah it took me forever but I finally got off my lazy ass and did it. Soooo here's part five.

Chocolate Temptations 5

"…I'm sorry I shot you…."

"Hm?" Cid looked over at the sound of the quiet voice, frowning slightly as he wondered what Vincent was thinking. Not even ten minutes ago, Vincent had been ready to kill him and even do worse than that. But suddenly, he seemed to have this change of heart. Maybe he really was a woman with mood swings or something. Course, he'd kill Cid if he knew what the other was thinking.

_Maybe not eating the chocolate has placed him under withdrawal or something._

Or it could even be that having the chocolate on him now made him feel more sociable…but no, he'd been pretty damn friendly on that Highwind when he decided to randomly tease Cid by kissing him. Damn it if he wasn't fucking hot and dangerous!

"I'm…sorry," Vincent said softly again, refusing to look at Cid as he kept walking, keeping his eyes facing forward, or at least from what Cid could tell considering his hair was covering them. Damn, now even his hair was against him! As if Vincent being covered up by the red cloak wasn't bad enough! "I…haven't been myself lately," Vincent continued, oblivious to the thoughts running through Cid's mind as he looked down at his hands. "I've let this…this chocolate control me…." He clenched his hands tightly after he said those words.

"Eh…."Cid shook his head, for the moment speechless. It was one thing for Vincent to shoot him but for the man to turn around and apologize to him? That was on another realm all together.

_Hell, maybe the chocolate is controlling him. Or well, his obsession with the fucking stuff anyway…_

"I accept your apology," Cid said stopping and standing looking at the other. Vincent still didn't look at him though he did stop; leaving his back turned to Cid. "And well…since you seem to regret having shot me and all…and since we are like best buds and everything, I have no reason to be so fucking upset."

"I never said I regretted it," Vincent said looking back at him and frowning.

_Eh…wait…what did he just…_

"You don't regret it?" Vincent shook his head. "You mean…you don't regret shooting your best fucking friend in the whole fucking world in the fucking leg with your fucking gun!"

"You deserved it," Vincent said turning and starting to walk again. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. So I might as well get it out of the way now."

"You psycho!" Cid called out after him, trying NOT to look at his cloak covered ass as he walked away looking all bad ass and cool.

_Holy shit! I DID fall in love with a masochist!_

"Ah-"

"Let's hurry before I change my mind," Vincent said walking faster ignoring how Cid was grumbling yet following behind him. Crazy…fucking…crazy ass…masochist…fucking psycho…hot ass….

And what was the disguise he was wearing to take care of this craziness that was a deal with the fucking Turks? Yes…he was dressed like a woman. And he had to admit…he made an ugly woman. Hell, he looked worst than his grandmother. At least her makeup didn't reach her hair too.

_I better hope this fucking works or Vincent's gonna kick my ass!_

He shuddered at the thought of Vincent tying him up naked to the ceiling and whipping his ass into submission. Though the thought of Vincent in tight leather was very tantalizing.

"I'll go on ahead," Vincent said, not even giving a glance back as he kept walking. "Stay here and don't come in until ten minutes have passed, no matter what."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, five minutes, got ya."

"Mess this up and I will hunt you down." Vincent's eyes turned to him, flashing a bright red for a second before he ran off heading towards the building. And again Cid shuddered. If Vincent didn't kill him, Chaos sure as hell wouldn't hesitate to; after all, your soon-to-be lover's alter ego beast forms are not something to play with.

So Cid stood around outside anxiously smoking his cigs as the seconds started to tick away. So far he hadn't heard any yelling or gunshots or anything. That was a good yet bad sign. For all he knew, they had tied and gagged Vincent and was forcing him into their sick and twisted sexual play.

_Arg! I can't take this shit anymore! I'm going in!_

Putting on his best old granny face, which was not pretty, he started into the chocolate shop, imitating his best hobbling ability. Ok so after being shot in the leg, despite it being only a scratch, hobbling was easier than expected.

As he went in, he glanced around seeing that no one else was in the shop. That could only mean that Reno and Rude were in the back with Vincent.

_Oh god they're molesting him! I'm coming, Vinnie!_

He jumped over the counter, landing easily on his feet as he shoved the door open, already reaching to pull his spear out…before he froze where he was staring around with intense eyes searching for Vincent.

"People aren't allowed in the back," Reno said with a sigh, not having looked up from where he was working on something, his body hiding it from view.

"It's an old lady," Rude said then frowned slightly. "And an ugly one at that."

"Ugly and old, or beautiful and young, they're still not allowed back here. It ruins business." Reaching up and pushing his red bangs out of his eyes, Reno turned around finally then grinned when he saw the old lady standing in front of him, not in the least bit looking lady like. "Well well. I could have sworn we told you not to come here."

"Shut up, asshole!" Cid said, pointing a finger at him threateningly like that was going to help him. "What have you done with Vincent?"

"What do you think we did with him?" Reno said, a grin on his face as he turned fully, his body still blocking what he was working on.

"You jerk!"

"I'll take care of it," Rude said, standing to his feet as he cracked his knuckles. "It's been a while since I beat anything around."

"You're not laying a hand on me, you sick freak!"

Frowning, Rude glanced over at Reno before he lifted a brow. "He called me a sick freak."

Reno laughed shaking his head as he folded his arms over his chest. "Yeah well…"

"Argh! Don't even say it!" Cid yelled out, taking up a fighter's stance and looking ridiculous as hell in the granny getup he was wearing. "I'll kick your sick ass so hard you'll wish you weren't sick!"

"…Not that that makes any sense…but whatever." Rolling his head and cracking his neck, Rude got into his own fighter stance as he stared Cid down through his shades. "Hurry up, we have a business to work on."

"I'll put you out of business!"

"You do it and I'll kill you," a voice said from further back causing Cid hesitation before he straightened out of his fighter's pose and peered past Rude, his eyes meeting that of the intense and sexy red ones glaring back at him. And…

_What…the…hell is he wearing!_

It had to be a black thong! Or a speedo! Or both! Whatever, it was it was still fucking hot if not making Cid pissed off. How dare Reno and Rude conspire together and make HIS Vincent wear something so revealing as that! That was his job!

_Oh those bastards are going to die!_

Reno just grinned as he turned around, looking Vincent up and down despite Cid's frustrated yell of protest. "That'll definitely get their juices flowing. Once they see you they'll be dying to get your…I mean our chocolate." His grin didn't look any less evil after saying that, in fact…it was about to fall of his face he was grinning so big. "And just as promised, if you sell 100 boxes of chocolate by tonight, I'll give you a give a free supply of chocolate for life, everyday guaranteed."

Vincent nodded his head, fixing the little red bow around his neck before he headed over to where Reno was and knelt down in front of him. Of course, Cid squeaked considering his position behind Reno. Yeah…it looked like Vincent was…but before he could die of horror, Vincent stood up again, a pair of fake white bunny ears sitting on top of his head. "The job will get done tonight," came Vincent's deep beautiful voice before he moved past Reno, glaring eyes staring at Cid once more. "Don't mess this up for me."

"I…eh…V-Vin…V-Vin you…eh…." Ok thinking was getting a little hard with Vincent's hips moving like that not to mention the little fake bunny tail that had been sown to the back of Vincent's eh…underwear. "You're killing me!" Cid said, trying not to drool all over himself. Oh yeah…Vincent did sexy good.

"Should I kick the 'old lady' out?" Rude said glancing at Reno. "He's drooling on my nice clean floor."

Reno just chuckled before walking over and patting Rude on the shoulder. "I told you he'd do anything for chocolate."

"Yeah…"Rude said as he reached up resting a finger on his shades and pushing them up on his nose. "But I'd rather see you in that outfit."

…_I so didn't want to hear that._

"Behave before you scare off our elderly guest," Reno said though there was definitely amusement in his voice. "Actually, I think I will go get mine on. I'm not letting him get away with getting all the attention." Shuddering, Cid left out of the backroom, quickly shredding himself of his old granny outfit before he looked at Vincent.

"Vincent, it's like –30 fucking degrees out here or something! You shouldn't be walking around more than half naked, damn it!"

"I'm getting my chocolate," Vincent said, glaring at Cid. Yeah, despite the fact that Vincent only had on his thong, there was no way Cid was going to try to argue him down. He wouldn't be surprised if Vincent could somehow manage to fit a gun into that thong.

_Besides the gun I'm thinking about…gah, this is no time to be a pervert!_

He never thought he'd say the words, "Vincent, put some fucking clothes on!" but they came out, the ex-Turk standing by the door waiting on people to enter. "No one's coming to buy some chocolate this late at night! And I already told you I'd get you some chocolate later! So stop showing everyone your goodies and get dressed!"

"People will come," Reno said coming from the back, dressed similar to Vincent though his bunny ears were black and his thong was white, completely opposite of Vincent's. "I sent out fliers earlier."

"But you just told me you didn't have anymore chocolate," Cid said, eye twitching. "You told me you ran out."

"Yeah and that was earlier. We just got some more." He smirked at Cid's frustrated stare making Cid want to hurt him even more.

"Then why'd you tell me to wait!"

"Well…if you haven't figured it out yet," Reno said shrugging his shoulders. "I like pulling your strings." He grinned when he slid closer to where Vincent was standing, taking a finger and rubbing it up the side of one thigh, Vincent not even moving an inch. "Just like this."

"Touch him again and I'll strangle you!" Cid yelled with a growl, his hands balled up in fist. It was just like his nightmare slash earlier thoughts told him! These two were up to some weird, freaky shit!

"Strangle him and I'll kill you," Vincent said, though he hadn't turned to look at Cid. And just when Cid was about to open his mouth to protest, a man walked into the store.

"Hey um…is this the place that's selling chocolate?"

"Yep," Reno said stretching his arms over his head. "So come right on in and relax."

"Hey, you hear that guys? This is the place! Let's go!" At first the one guy walked in then another and then another. In fact, they just kept coming leaving Cid to wonder when it would end. The small little shop was filling up quickly, people starting to chatter with each other and compliment if not flirt with Reno when they mentioned his outfit. And wouldn't you know it, the red head asshole was soaking it all in while teasingly eating on a bite of chocolate.

_Shit!_

Having lost sight of Vincent as the room started filling, Cid started to push his way through the throng of males and females, grumbling as he tried in vain to find his masochist friend who apparently had a dress up fetish.

_For a guy who likes to be all covered up, he sure didn't take long to get naked for some smelly ass Turks._

Ok so he was still pissed off about that. After all, he'd barely even gotten a kiss out of Vincent. Now Vincent was walking around half-naked all for the sake of a lifetime supply of chocolate.

"Hey, check out this hot ass!" A man yelled from across the room. "This thong doesn't even look like it fits!"

"Vincent!" Growling, Cid gave one more shove, pushing through the last few people as he went to save his pretty future boyfriend from impeding doom…or so he thought. When he got through he looked around with glaring eyes prepared to pummel whoever it was that said those comments. However, his eyes landed on someone who made his eyes widen in surprise.

"Cloud! What the hell are you doing here!"

"Eh…"Cloud looked up when he saw Cid then blushed grinning slightly as he rubbed behind his spiked head. "Cid…I um…didn't know you were here." Somehow Cid wasn't surprised to see Cloud there. After all, Cloud did find ways of ruining his plans with ease. The thing that surprised him…was that Cloud was in a thong similar to Vincent's but yellow…and he had blue bunny ears that matched his eyes.

"That still doesn't answer my question! Why the fuck are you here and wearing that shit?"

"Well…you see, I got a call recently from Reno asking if I wanted to um…earn some free chocolate."

_Gods, they're all chocolate whores._

"And Sephiroth went for that?" Cid asked, frowning as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Well…."

"Cloud, who are you talking t-" Sephiroth stopped beside Cloud, also wearing a thong and bunny ears, four boxes of chocolate in his hand. When he noticed Cid standing there he just kind of gave a little frown of annoyance. "Oh…him." Cid grumbled slightly…he should have known better. Sephiroth was about as sick a bastard as Reno and Rude.

"Yeah, 'him' you asshole!" Cid yelled, flicking Sephiroth off. "And if you don't tell me where the hell Vincent is I'll be sure to kick your ass so hard you'll be shitting out your mouth."

"I doubt you could but…." Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever floats your boat…after you buy my chocolate."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Rufus asked, coming over and holding a couple of boxes of chocolate and wearing a blue thong.

"Ok that's enough of this sick ass show! I'm going to go find Vincent and get us the fuck out of here!" Not leaving time for the others to respond, Cid turned around heading through the crowd again and grumbling angrily. What was this, the pretty boy show? They better not start any of those stupid auctions or else he'd had to hurt someone. "Vincent! Where the hell are you, damn it!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed up turning quickly to see who had touched him. A frown slipped to his lips as he found a pair of tinted shades staring back at him. "You're causing too much of a commotion," Rude said, cracking his knuckles as he stared Cid down through the shades. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"The fuck makes you think I'll just leave here without Vincent! Sorry, pal, but I'm not going anywhere, you got me?" Cid turned, about to walk away when he found himself suddenly picked up by the back of his shirt and lifted off the ground. "Hey!"

Rude didn't hesitate, carrying Cid easily to the front of the shop before he tossed him out onto the streets, giving a small smile of satisfaction as Cid landed in a lump on the ground, butt sticking up in the air.

"You ass!" Cid said, pushing to his feet and brushing himself off. He started to head back to the shop but suddenly found the door slammed in his face. Taking his fist, he slammed them both against the door, growling when he barely hurt it, sudden music blaring through the door of the shop. Oh this was definitely a club now. And now his poor Vinnie was going to end up getting drunk and taken him with some old guy and his sick friends!

"Cid…." He had his head rested against the door, but when he heard his name called by that familiar voice, he felt a calm go through him as he turned his head finding Vincent suddenly just standing there staring at him.

"Vince?" When Vincent just blinked in return, fully dressed again in his attire, the red cape hiding his lips, Cid laughed and reached over grabbing him and hugging him tightly. "Thank the heavens you're not being knocked up by some old pervert."

Vincent looked like he wanted to say something, but kept the words to himself, instead awkwardly hugging Cid back. "I finished selling 100 chocolate boxes. My job here is done."

"Heh?" Cid looked up at him in confusion as he stepped back and frowned. "What do you mean you sold 100? That quickly?"

Vincent shrugged. "Reeve bought 70 of them himself. He seems…to like it a lot."

"No Vin…that's called an asshole who's trying to get into bed with you," Cid said, eye twitching as he thought about Reeve. That bastard was so trying to move in on his Vinnie territory.

_Oh I'll kill his ass the next time I fucking see it!_

"So am I off your kill list now?" Cid asked, trying to keep the hopeful look from his eyes. I mean, who'd want to be willing killed by Vincent even if he is a sexy god.

Vincent tilted his head to the side for a second, as if listening to something before his eyes focused on Cid again. "Chaos says yes."

"Heh?" Cid frowned, confusion written on his face again. What, did Vincent need to get permission from Chaos or something? "Eh…should I be thanking him or something?"

"He likes the chocolate too." He shrugged his shoulders. "So do all the monsters residing in me."

"Well congratulations for having your fucking monsters happily addicted to chocolate," Cid said rolling his eyes. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but was that Chaos who shot me?"

_It'd definitely explain Vincent's pmsing moods. Maybe Hojo altered more than we know about._

Vincent frowned. "No, that was me. I told you earlier I shot you."

"Ok nevermind," Cid said then sighed reaching in his pocket for a cig. Oh he was feeling a need to smoke, especially with all this cold ass snow surrounding them. Why the hell were they still standing outside now that he thought about it. He started to walk, the cig being lit before he blew out a puff of smoke. "Well you've got your chocolate for life. I hope you're happy you freak."

He heard Vincent's shoes walking beside him in the snow and glanced over noticing the other looking straight ahead without a care in the world. And he didn't seem cold either, though he did have the cloak hiding his body from the window if not from Cid's eyes…again. Hell, strangers got to ogle Vincent's goodies longer than he did.

"I am…happy," Vincent said then turned his head slightly, looking at Cid from the corner of his eyes. "Because now I have my chocolate…and you."

"Eh…"

_Ok, did he just hear that right? _

"What?" Cid stopped walking as he turned looking up at the slightly taller male. "Did you just say…you have me?"

"From our agreement on the Highwind," Vincent said as he stared down at him as if he had just obtained his prized jewel. "You recall that you had told me I could not have the chocolate unless I had you too." He reached down resting his hands on Cid's shoulders. "I have enough chocolate to last me a lifetime…Enough chocolate for you to feed to me."

"Ah so…so you liked when I fed it to you huh?" Cid said, actually feeling a bit nervous. Now that he thought about it, most cases with the chocolate, he was either pressing it to Vincent's lips or …sharing it with him. So was Vincent obsessed with the chocolate? Or the sensual play they seemed to do when eating it? Not that it happened often but Cid couldn't and wouldn't complain when Vincent would take Cid's fingers between his lips and start to lick the chocolate clean. And normally around those times there'd be this intensely possessive look to Vincent's eyes…towards the chocolate…and towards him.

_Wait, that still doesn't explain him shooting me!_

"Ok so….so all this time you just wanted the chocolate so I could you know…feed it to you?" Cid asked, wanting to make sure he was hearing this right. He noticed Vincent's head give a little nod then gave out a sigh himself, puff of smoke flying free. "And so…it was enough to make you go crazy when it got stolen by Sephiroth." Cid frowned at that. "So why did it make you mad at me?"

"Because you would not give me my chocolate," Vincent said shrugging as if it were that simple. "Despite your words you kept denying me…and Chaos didn't like it either."

_Gods…even Chaos is a chocoholic._

"Right ok…let's stick to what makes some fucking sense first," Cid said, rubbing at his temple feeling like he was getting a headache. "You have a chocolate fetish that borderlines really close with the insane and obsessed." He held up two fingers. "You are completely obsessed with having me feed it to you." He held up a third finger. "You get angry, shoot people, and get a fucking hissy fit when you don't get your chocolate." He held up a fourth finger. "And it makes you even more pissed when I don't give you your chocolate." Vincent easily nodded to all of these, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Hell, he looked pretty…content now that he had his damn chocolate. Yep, very content…sane…almost bored.

"Ok now to the part that's kind of freaking me out," Cid continued, holding up three fingers. "One, two and three. Chaos is a freak. Since when the hell did a monster like chocolate!"

"Since you fed it to him..." Vincent said before glaring at Cid. "And don't call me a monster."

"Ah right…you…him…whatever. You're both fucking nuts in my opinion." He breathed out a quick sigh. "Though I wouldn't have fallen for you if you weren't you…and you….or whoever you are right now."

"I'm Vincent," the ex-Turk said giving Cid another hard glare. "And if you forget that again I'll-"

"Yeah yeah, you'll shoot me. Like I didn't get shot enough as it is." Cid sighed before he reached up patting Vincent on the back. "Let's get you back to the inn so I can feed you your damn chocolate like the big baby you are."

TBC….

Eh…I think I'll make like one more for this story before it ends. It'll be something like an epilogue thingy. :snickers: Something like that anyway. But still, enjoy! I hope you had fun reading this chapter even if Cid didn't get shot this time! And playing with Reno? Just so much fun. Hehe…and evil Reeve...he amuses me, so sue me but not really sue me. I'm a chocolic whore too!


	6. Chocolate Temptations 6

Pairing: Cid/Vincent, Vincent/Cid

Warnings: obsession with chocolate, oneshot, possible death threats, weird, um…cussing, pervy thoughts! Yay!

Comment: Musing again! This time it's FF7

Author's comment: It's done it's done! Merry Xmas gift!

Chocolate Temptations 6

Cid followed Vincent back like a dummy following a candy bar. Then again…considering that Vince was carrying a stash of chocolate in his clothes, it must have been true.

_Of course…I wouldn't mind seeing him in that bunny suit again…or naked. But for my eyes only, damn it!_

"Hey eh…Vinny boy?"

"Hm?" Vincent was walking in front of Cid, but at his name he looked over his shoulder at him. Cid blinked at the looked he received and swallowed slightly. The way Vincent was now, it was like a fox looking at a very tender, meaty bunny. He had an idea of what they were going back to the hotel to do. And if that look meant anything, he had a feeling he wasn't going to be the one showing off how manly he was. It reminded him of the time Vincent had circled him on the plane, looking like he was ready to devour him with lips and tongue.

_Though, I gotta admit, that was one hot kiss. No, stay focused, Cid. Don't let Vincent get to you like that_.

Get to him like what? Even though he'd fantasized about fucking Vincent several times, he had a feeling he wouldn't mind receiving it from the other end. If it had to be a choice between that and getting stabbed in the back by the claw, he'd take the most obvious reason first. "What are we going to do about that mutt, Red XIII?"

Ok, this was priceless. Vincent was actually looking confused. Had Cid read into this wrong? Maybe Vincent wasn't planning on having sex with him. Maybe he was planning on killing him and hiding the body. It seemed like the most obvious thing for the sexy ex-Turk to do. But he could at least die happy if he got at least one good fuck out of it. "What about him?" Vincent said casually. Yep, he definitely had read that wrong. No sex for the pilot. Well shit.

"Well…." Scratching behind his head, Cid frowned as he looked at Vincent then looked down thinking it all over. Did he really read into it wrong?

_Let's see here…candy bars…apologizing for shooting me…creepy ass Chaos…me feeding Vincent chocolate…yep that sounds like it leads up to some hot passionate love making to me._

But looking at it now, Vincent didn't look like he was in the "let's go fuck on the bed and every kitchen counter we can find" mood. He looked normal…beautiful…and still damned confused. FUCK! "What do you mean what about him?! I mean I thought we…but…"

"You thought we were going to have sex?" Vincent said bluntly, still looking as statuesque as usual. Fuck if that didn't hurt, he could at least show some emotion when he said that.

"Well…" Cid frowned again as he reached up tugging on his goggles in frustration. "Yeah…I mean….I guess so…fuck this is confusion."

Vincent turned all the way around then, a frown lifting to his lips as he stared at the slightly smaller pilot. "We are."

"We are what?" Cid said looking up at him then regretting it as he found himself staring into beautiful red eyes that looked like they were glowing because of the moonlight.

"Going to have sex."

…_Well isn't this casual?_

"…If you forgot, you're still rooming with the fucking mutt cat dog thing or whatever the hell he is." Reaching up, Cid grabbed for his cig that was nestled in his goggles, his hand shaking at the thought of what they were going to do. So he wasn't going crazy. Well damn, Vincent could sure make it feel like he was.

Vincent blinked. "And?" And? What did he mean 'And?!' They couldn't go fucking around with that damn pup cat sitting there staring at them! Especially if things didn't go the way Cid thought they would and he ended up on the bottom! What if he told everyone?! "Are you worried about being watched?" Came the careful words…or careful when they were said anyway. When Cid's attention was brought back to the red cloaked male, the other had a small smirk on his lips…the same lips Cid always had the hardest time seeing because of the damn red cloak. He thought he might have lost his breath in that instance…man was Vinny hot. But that was besides the point!

"Hell yeah, I'm worried!" Cid yelled out, then grumbled as he slipped the cig between his lips. If he was going to have his first time with Vincent, he'd be damned if everyone in the world got to watch! Then again…he could lay it down as his claims on Vincent…but still!

_Not if I'm on the bottom, damn it!_

"Easily embarrassed then," Vincent said as if he were taking down mental note.

_Bastard…_

"I'm not embarrassed," Cid said trying to sound offended despite the blush on his cheeks. Honestly, he could blame it on the fucking cold since they were still outside in the snow. But he seriously doubted that would work on Vincent. "I-I just don't need some stupid cat slash dog hybrid getting a fucking eye full of me naked!"

_Besides, only I should be allowed to see Vincent's hot naked body covered in chocolate with ME on top!_

Shrugging slightly, Vincent finally turned around starting to move away, walking calmly as ever, Cid following right behind him, though a little slower as he grumbled about the chill in the air. He wasn't even shivering! It was like the cold knew better than to touch Vincent.

_Damn right you fucking cold, only I can touch him._

"He is not human," Vincent said as he kept walking. "He doesn't care what you look like naked. I have changed in front of him several times without a problem."

Cid felt like he got sucker punched in the stomach, his mouth flying open in surprise as the cig fell from his lips landing on the ground. Well fuck…. "Wait, WHAT?! You telling me the fucking dog got to see you naked?!" Cid growled as he bent down picking up the cig and stuck it between his lips without even caring that it'd been on the ground. "First those fucking Turks and now even the cat has seen you naked!"

"You sound aggravated and jealous," Vincent replied, still walking.

"I should be, damn it!" Cid scowled starting to follow him again, temporarily forgetting the cold. "Hell, I went through so much fucking shit to get you your god damn chocolate! I had to clean up Yuffie's fucking stomach ooze of my ship! I had to deal with both Aerith, and Tifa and you at the same time wanting to beat the shit out of me! Cloud stole my fucking chocolate! I faced life and death against Sephiroth! I'm fucking cold! Those fucked up Turks cheated me out of my fucking gil! You were fucking pissed at me the whole fucking trip! You shot me! SHOT me! And now, Chaos either wants me fucking dead or he wants to rape me!" Ok so…he still wasn't too sure about that last one. "And I'm still not sure I even got anything out of it!"

"You have." Vincent said turning around, the red eyes glowing again as he stared at Cid. The glow was enough to make Cid shiver as he reached down grabbing his lighter and lifted it up getting ready to light his cig. Well fuck if that didn't spark an interesting response out of Vincent.

And it was at this point that Cid felt like he should have shut up. He should have just let it die right there and been done with it. But no…he had to open his big mouth and say, "Oh yeah? Prove it?"

Vincent didn't say anything…no his actions spoke all the words for him. Moving swiftly until he was right in front of Cid, he reached up grabbing the hand with the lighter stopping it from going through with its intention plans of lighting the cig that so deserved it. As the hand was pulled away leaving Cid staring up in confusion, Vincent leaned in close, his mouth opening as his teeth gently bit on the end of the cig slowly pulling it from Cid's lips. A low growl slipping from his throats before he turned his head and opened his mouth letting the cig fall to the ground.

Cid's mouth was still gaped open by the action…finding it to be an irresistible turn on before he blinked and looked down at the cig. "Hey." Glaring, though it was probably the weakest glare he'd ever given since he felt like he could collapse at any moment because of the sexified look Vincent was giving him. "That's not fucking made of p-mmm!" Eyes wide, his words were stopped as he registered slowly that Vincent's lips were on his…kissing him. He couldn't get his mind to register any thoughts, especially since there was a nice warm tongue taking advantaged of his still gaping lips. And it didn't take but a second's hesitation before he found himself returning the kiss, reaching out to hold onto Vincent's shirt for strength. Fuck, was this hot.

But it didn't last long, or at least it was given a break as Vincent broke the kiss, panting softly as he tried to catch his breath. "Let's get one thing straight, Cid." Vincent said waiting until Cid opened his glazed eyes and looked at him to continue. "You belong to me." As the words were said, Cid found himself being moved backwards, guided by the hands that were strategically placed on his hips. "And as long as you are with me," Vincent continued just as Cid's back made contact with the wall behind him, "No others shall interfere with us." The lips were on his again before he could even say anything. But he couldn't protest, didn't want to protest as he closed his eyes resting his hands on Vincent's shoulders and kissing him back moaning into his mouth. Gods, why did Vincent have to be such a good kisser anyway?!

_The fucker has to be good at everything! Even fucking, I bet!_

He thought this would be innocent fun, at least until they made it back to the hotel. But when he felt the hands unzipping his pants, his thoughts quickly changed. Vincent didn't hesitate to show Cid just what he meant by it being worth it...with his mouth no less. And it didn't stop there, no apparently Vincent had more in store for him, more that he'd have to wait for until they got back to the room.

_Hate to say it, but after that, I liked the sound of that. _

* * *

The two made it back safe and sound. It wasn't hard for Vincent to ask Red XIII to leave for a little while, the mutt not voicing a complaint except for saying there was a weird smell in the air. Cid, at least, didn't appreciate the fact that the cat monster dog thing decided to look at him when he said that.

The hour found the two stuck in a passionate twist of lover on lover action. Not that Cid complained, it was what he'd always wanted after all. Though in his mind, he had it the other way around with him being the man on top. But after Vincent mentioning something about "it being his chocolate," and "his chocolate, his rules," there was nothing Cid could do about it. Not that Cid was really complaining, hell he'd enjoyed it! But things finally started to calm down after the nice good hour of fun.

Panting, the two of them laid there, Cid lying on his back staring up at the ceiling with tired but sated eyes. Vincent still had his face buried against Cid's neck before he used his lips to kiss the skin softly. The chill was gone so at least they were warm and toasty from a hot passionate fuck fest. "mmm mhmh…" Vincent mumbled causing Cid to frown.

…_Eh?_

"What was…that, Vin?"

"Stay with me...forever," Vincent repeated louder, feeling the sleep starting to claim him. Well fuck…what could he say to that? Vincent had already captured him. And he'd been willing to stay. What made him think he'd give that up?!

"Of course!" Cid yelled out before wrapping his arms around him. "Fuck, you'll have to get a crowbar to get me off."

Chuckling slightly, Vincent sat up slightly and smiled staring down at him. "I don't need a crowbar to 'get you off." Cid gaped in shock…was Vincent…being a pervert? Fuck, that was hot!

"Looks like I influenced you in more than one way," Cid said as he grinned at him. "Now bring that chocolate over here so I can feed you like the big baby you are!"

"Yes, Chief," Vincent said handing him the chocolate. "No…rather, I'll call you my prized toy instead."

"I think I like prized lover better," Cid said leaning up and stealing a kiss from him. "And don't you forget that."

* * *

_And that's the story of how Vincent fucked me up the ass! In a good way, I mean. Oh but don't get me wrong, I'll get him back for it! In a good fucking way, I mean. Well at least Cloud didn't interrupt us this time._

"Sephiroth! Ah! Harder, Sephiroth, harder!"

"Knock it off over there!" Cid yelled banging on the wall with a fist, forgetting that not even five minutes ago he'd been the one screaming like a bleeding whore. Well so much for the rest and tranquility of the after sex. But who cares! As long as he had his sexy ex-Turk, the world could go up in flames for all he cared! No wait…maybe not flames…ok the world could…ah screw it!

END

Another um...majorly edited chapter. But yeah. Um...you can find the full version at y-gallery. Hehe, I took alot out of this...hope it's not too short. For now this will do until I make my website which...might be a bit before I do that.


End file.
